fnaffandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica. '' Phantom Chica = ' ' is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. She is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged Chica. Appearance Phantom Chica has, essentially, the same model as Chica from the first game, but she lacks eyes, instead having white, pin-pricked pupils, similar to Springtrap's as well as the other phantoms. She also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. Phantom Chica also appears to have her mouth open the entire time, even while performing her jumpscare. Her hands appear to be different from that of her original counterpart; while her original counterpart had proper fingers, Phantom Chica's hands look similar to that of a pair of mittens, the fingers blended together and the thumb being separate. This is easier to notice in her brightened image. Locations Phantom Chica randomly appears in CAM 07 in the arcade machine's monitor in a brightly contrasted, black-and-white, close-up image, similar to Phantom BB. After closing the Monitor, she will appear in the Office to the left of the player, jumpscaring them. Behavior Phantom Chica lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly replaces the arcade machine's monitor at CAM 07 with a distorted, grunge vector-styled image of her face. The frequency of this occurring increases as the week progresses. If the player does not change Monitor views when this occurs, Phantom Chica will appear in the left side of the Office and proceed to jumpscare the player if viewed, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system. In the mobile version, Phantom Chica will immediately jumpscare the player if the player fails to avoid her, as she will forcibly pan the player's view to her jumpscare, which is on the left side. Trivia *In the mobile version of the game, Phantom Chica will instantly jumpscare the player, rather than attacking the player when they view the left side of the Office. **This is most likely due to the smaller size of The Office in the mobile version, which would make her appear out of thin air. *Phantom Chica is the only phantom animatronic to use her namesake's model from the first game instead of the second game. *Scott jokingly said on his Steam post that Phantom Chica is a watermelon. The fanbase refer her as a watermelon due to the fact that her phantom textures mixed with her rounded appearance make her look like a watermelon. **This also explains why Adventure Phantom Chica's loading screen caption is "Stop calling me a watermelon!".Steam - October 31, 2016 *This is the only version of Chica (excluding Toy Chica) that reveals a different pair of eyes. **Also, this is the only counterpart of Chica (excluding Chica's older appearance from the second game) that is not shown to be carrying the Cupcake. *This is the first time in the series that Chica is associated with a hallucination. *Occasionally, when the player starts Night 4, Phantom Chica will immediately jumpscare the player, causing a ventilation error. **This may also happen on Night 5 in the iOS version. **This can also occur with Phantom Foxy. *Phantom Chica is one of two phantoms whose jumpscare can be triggered by viewing them in the camera for too long, the other being Phantom BB. *It is entirely possible for Phantom Chica to appear on the cameras at the same time as Phantom BB and Phantom Puppet in one instance and potentially attack the player at once, as seen here. *Also, Phantom BB and Phantom Chica can attack the player at once, as seen here in Markiplier's video. *Most Phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remnants of the original character they represent are at. Phantom Chica is the only exception. *Upon closer inspection, it appears that Phantom Chica still wears the "LET'S EAT!!!" bib the original Chica wore, although it is charred to the point of being very difficult to discern from the rest of her burnt body. *Although rare, there is a glitch where Phantom Chica can actually kill the player in the mobile version of the game. *When viewing her in CAM 07, there seems to be a pink blob-like substance inside of her mouth. It is currently unknown what it is. *The way how Phantom Chica's face appear in the arcade machine's monitor is strikingly similar to Golden Freddy from the first game where his face appears in the poster from the West Hall corner. *On closer inspection on Phantom Chica, one could notice the "LET'S EAT!" text on Phantom Chica's bib is shifted all the way to the left. Which leaves 9/10 of her bib with no text. This can only be seen in her jumpscare. **This is most likely an oversight by Scott Cawthon during development. Errors *In the first frame of Phantom Chica's jumpscare and in the Extra menu, her left shoulder appears to clip through her arm, much like Freddy Fazbear from the second game. **Her left forearm seems to be glitching a little during the jumpscare. References |-|Gallery = Gameplay 387.png|Phantom Chica's face on the arcade machine's monitor in CAM 07. 388.png|Phantom Chica's face on the arcade machine's monitor in CAM 07 (2nd version). 389.png|Phantom Chica's face on the arcade machine's monitor in CAM 07 (3rd version). Teasers Inyourmind.jpg|Phantom Chica in the last teaser image, along with Phantom Foxy. Extra 8dWcQZD.jpg|Phantom Chica on the Extra menu. PhantomChicaBrightened.png|Phantom Chica as seen on the Extra Menu, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Phantom Chica makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud!